Sobreprotector
by Harry Hale
Summary: Porque era el trabajo de un Alpha preocuparse hasta por los detalles más mínimos.
1. Stiles

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

.

.

.

Si alguien preguntaba alguna vez, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada dirían lo mismo: Su Alpha se preocupaba de más, sobre todo cuando alguno de ellos se encontraba en alguna situación que requiriese de atención clínica.

* * *

**Stiles:**

─ Tienes que calmarte.

─ Estoy calmado.

─ Voy a creerte cuando te sientes, estás a un paso de hacer un agujero en el pasillo─ Scott se detuvo y miró con impotencia hacia la puerta que lo apartaba de _él_.

─ No sé por qué no me dejan entrar.

─ Porque seguro vas a desmayarte de solo verlo.

Scott suspiró.

─ Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que está bien.

─ Lo estará─ la chica miró en dirección contraria─. Si Malia y tú siguen así, va a darme algo.

─ Lydia, Stiles está adentro siendo operado y yo estoy aquí parado, quizá podría quitarle el dolor.

Lydia dejó la revista que estaba leyendo, sí, estaba preocupada, pero ningún bien le hacía a nadie, mucho menos a Scott y Malia, verla así.

─ Stiles no siente nada, tiene la suficiente anestesia, y está en las capaces manos del padre de Liam, de tu madre y otras enfermeras.

Scott esperaba que sí, que fuesen muy capaces.

Finalmente, el Alpha se sentó y un par de minutos después apareció Malia, con un vaso de papel encerado en una mano y una bolsa llena de rosquillas en la otra.

─ ¿Cómo estás?

─ Ir a por las rosquillas y el café no sirvió de nada, no ha matado tanto tiempo─ le dio el vaso a Lydia─. No pude comprar nada para mí, no tengo hambre.

Isaac apareció y le quitó el vaso a Lydia.

─ Ese es el de Scott─ le dio otro─. Este es el tuyo.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos que pasaron, Scott no pudo terminarse el vaso de café y Malia no dejó de pasearse por el pasillo, Isaac tuvo que llevarse a Lydia antes de que esta explotara y comenzara a gritarle.

Melissa y el Doctor Dunbar por fin salieron de la sala. Malia se detuvo en seco, Scott se paró de un salto y Lydia e Isaac volvieron.

─ ¿Cómo está?

─ Estable, no fue muy grave, pero hay que tener más cuidado.

Malia y Scott asintieron, más aliviados. En algún momento de la noche, Stiles, sonámbulo, había cambiado sus vitaminas nocturnas por sus pastillas para dormir, se las había tomado casi todas y su pequeña hija, Claudia, lo había encontrado tirado en el baño, Malia la había dejado con Kira y ella y Scott lo habían llevado al hospital para que le practicaran un lavado estomacal, Lydia quiso quedarse hasta saber como estaba e Isaac insistió en acompañarlos.

─ ¿Podemos verlo? ─ Malia estaba ansiosa

─ En media hora, lo están preparando para pasarlo a su habitación, está sedado, pero quiero pensar que podrá oírlos.

Malia agradeció a Melissa y los cuatro se quedaron esperando.

─ Supongo que podemos venir mañana… mas tarde, querrán verlo primero─ Isaac tomó su chaqueta y la de Lydia─. Vamos Lyds, te llevo.

Lydia asintió y se despidió de ambos.

─ Si se despierta, díganle que estuvimos aquí.

Scott asintió y el rubio y la pelirroja se fueron.

Melissa apareció de nuevo y los llevó donde Stiles.

─ Sean rápido, ¿bien?

Malia aceptó por los dos y corrió a coger a Stiles de la mano.

─ Voy a meter bajo llave las malditas pastillas después de que se las tome.

─ Fue un accidente…

─ También voy a atarle un cascabel, para que me avise cuando se levante.

─ Eh, eh, no fue tu culpa─ Scott le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo─. Lo único que lamento es que Claudia lo haya tenido que ver así.

Malia sorbió por la nariz.

─ Estaba tan asustada, solo tiene cuatro años.

─ Ella es fuerte, como sus padres.

Malia le sonrió y Scott le devolvió la sonrisa para después concentrarse en Stiles, estaba pálido y le rompía el alma verlo conectado a tantos tubos, pero le tranquilizaba saber que estaba fuera de peligro.

Sí, de su cuenta corría que Malia escondiera todos los medicamentos por la noche.

* * *

**Una disculpa enorme por estar tan ausente, no se si se hayan tomado la molestia de leer la información de mi perfil, estoy de vacaciones y no había tenido tiempo de escribir nada, estaba viendo TW de nuevo y salió esto, espero les guste.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	2. Liam

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

.

.

.

Si alguien preguntaba alguna vez, todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada dirían lo mismo: Su Alpha se preocupaba de más, sobre todo cuando alguno de ellos se encontraba en alguna situación que requiriese de atención clínica.

* * *

**Liam:**

─ No te exaltes, por favor te lo pido.

Stiles trataba en vano de retener a Scott.

─ ¿Qué le pasó?

─ Nada grave, Deaton lo está revisando para asegurarse que todo esté donde debe de estar ¿bien?

─ Te pregunté qué diablos le pasó.

Stiles titubeó.

─ Fue un accidente.

Scott se quedó quieto.

─ ¿Qué diantres pasó?

Stiles suspiró y alguien habló detrás de Scott.

─ Saqué la camioneta de Derek de la cochera, no revisé los espejos y metí la reversa, sentí el golpe y traté de hacerla hacia delante, cuando me bajé, el chico estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Peter hablaba tranquilamente, Scott trató de abalanzársele, pero Derek llegó a tiempo y lo detuvo.

─ Lo trajimos lo más rápido que pudimos…

─ Un golpe no es suficiente para tumbarlo.

Derek parecía que no quería hablar.

─ Solo dímelo Derek.

─ Se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y Peter lo aplastó un poco cuando se hizo hacia delante.

Sin poder predecirlo, Scott se lanzó hacia Peter y le dio un puñetazo que envió al Hale mayor al suelo.

Deaton salió y lo detuvo antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo.

─ Alguien quiere verte.

Scott se apresuró a entrar, Liam estaba recostado en la camilla, despierto, lo miró y sonrió con cansancio.

─ Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Estoy bien, solo tengo jaqueca.

─ Y la tendrá por un par de días más─ Scott le pidió el reporte médico─. Se golpeó la cabeza con una roca, y de alguna manera la camioneta le pisó la pierna, se encuentra bien, pero necesita descanso, no voy a mentirte, el golpe fue un poco fuerte.

─ No hay que dejar que Peter conduzca nunca más─ bromeó Liam.

Scott le sonrió, le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo y asintió.

Peter jamás conduciría cerca de Liam, porque se llamaba Scott McCall.

* * *

**Aquí otro capítulo, sigo con esta idea, espero les guste como a mí.**

**Entonces… ¿Review? ¿No? Ok**

**Harry.**


	3. Sidney

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

.

.

.

**Sidney:**

─ ¿Y bien?

─ Entra, quiere hablar contigo─ Theo se alejó, parecía molesto.

Sidney estaba sentada en la mesa de chequeo del consultorio de la veterinaria de Deaton, lo miró y se secó una lagrima con rapidez.

─ Vine tan pronto me avisó Deaton que estabas aquí.

─ Me desmayé en pleno entrenamiento.

Scott lo sabía. No había podido estar ahí, pero se lo dijeron.

─ Entonces, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sidney asintió, sorbió por la nariz y un par de lágrimas se le resbalaron.

─ Lo siento, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy llorando─ se llevó la mano a la cara otra vez, pero el Alpha la detuvo.

─ Cuéntame.

Ella se quedó callada durante un momento.

─ Está bien, enserio, puedes contarme lo que sea, soy el Alpha ¿recuerdas?, no voy a hacer o decir nada que te haga daño.

─ Voy a tener un bebé y Theo no lo quiere.

Scott se quedó tieso.

Un bebé nacería de una de sus betas. La manada estaba creciendo, no pudo evitar sentirse muy emocionado.

─ Estoy embarazada y ni siquiera lo sabía, estábamos entrenando y Theo me golpeó un poco fuerte en el estómago, estuve así─ hizo una señal con su dedo índice y el pulgar, indicando cantidad─ de perderlo.

─ Tranquila─ Scott le acarició el pelo con cariño─. Estoy seguro de que Theo se siente un poco culpable, se le va a pasar.

─ No, no lo entiendes─ el Alpha la miró con confusión─. Antes de que llegaras me dijo: Para tu mala suerte, esa cosa sigue ahí─ Scott apretó los dientes, ya tendría una platica con Theo─. Por amor de dios, tenemos 23 años, tenemos trabajo y podemos darle una buena vida a este bebé y él no quiere…

─ Va a querer ¿sí?, no voy a permitir que te deje sola en esto.

Sidney lloró un poco más.

─ No puedo obligarlo a hacer nada.

─ Ven aquí─ la apretó en un abrazo consolador─. Él va a estar ahí para ti, ya lo verás, y yo también, todos lo estaremos.

Quizá no podría obligar a Theo a querer al bebé, pero si que iba a obligarlo a responder por él.

Porque era el Alpha verdadero que ese bebé tendría un padre, así tuviera que encadenarlo.

* * *

** : Thank you for your review, i hope you like this new chapter. Harry.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo, ojalá les guste, comenten, amo leerlos.**

**PD: Lamento la tardanza :(**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**

Harry.


	4. Lydia

**Disclaimer: **La historia es mía. Los personajes no.

.

.

.

Si alguien preguntaba alguna vez todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada dirían lo mismo: Su Alpha se preocupaba por todos los miembros de su manada.

**Lydia:**

─ Está muy quieta.

─ Es por la morfina.

─ ¿Cuánta utilizaron?

─…

─ No te quedes callada, Natalie, por favor.

─ Tu madre utilizó casi toda la de la jeringa al tropezar con Isaac.

Scott cerró los ojos con fuerza

─ ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

─ Deaton dice que es posible que en tres días.

─ ¿Tres días?

─ Solo han pasado algunas horas, debe recuperarse, pero se ve mucho más sana.

"_Es porque ya no _lo_ tiene adentro"_ quiso decir, pero se contuvo. Para todos en la manada, el embarazo _para nada_ _riesgoso_ de Lydia se había vuelto una especie de tabú. Nadie podía decir nada acerca de él y de la pequeña criatura que mataba de apoco a su madre mientras Natalie, Isaac-por el tema de la imprimación- y la misma Lydia estuviesen cerca. Lydia estaba en la cama totalmente inconsciente, pero Natalie estaba en lo cierto, se veía más sana.

Sus mejillas, antes blancas como las de un muerto, estaban recobrando su tono sonrosado característico y su pulso era más fuerte.

─ ¿Dónde están Isaac y Derek?

─ Los obligué a irse a cambiar, pobres, la pasaron muy mal durante el parto.

─ Debieron llamarme─ su voz sonó a reproche, pero poco le importó.

─ Lo siento, todo fue muy rápido y no se nos cruzó por la cabeza.

"Pero soy el Alpha" se dijo, le sonrió a Natalie y acercó una silla a la cama de Lydia.

─ Ve a descansar tú también, me quedaré con ella hasta que Derek o Isaac vuelvan.

La mujer dudó.

─ Está bien, enserio, soy el Alpha ¿recuerdas? ─logró que lo último sonara a broma, Natalie sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Scott tomó la mano de Lydia y depositó un pequeño beso en ella. Estaba helada y muy pálida.

─ Se que, aunque no sientes nada, puedes oírme─ carraspeó para que la voz no se le quebrara, había estado tan asustado porque ella pudiera morir─. Eres mi mejor amiga Lyds, lamento no haber estado aquí para ti.

La mano comenzó a calentarse y eso trajo paz a Scott.

Se prometió que no la dejaría pasar por eso otra vez.

Así tuviera que capar a Derek.

* * *

**Y sigo insistiendo con esta historia porque tengo fe de que a alguien le gustará, me gusta mucho Teen Wolf, de mis series favoritas si soy sincera. Que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Comenten, amo leerlos.**

**Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No? Ok.**

**Harry.**


End file.
